The Most Unrequited Love
by Raiast
Summary: ONESHOT. In this one we find Draco silently pining over the most unlikly of people...only to have his love go unrequited
1. Love of the Good

Draco Malfoy watched her from afar, a subtle look of longing on his face. He smiled inwardly as she threw her hair out of her face, each chestnut strand soaking in a billion rays of sun. She did that a lot, toss her hair, giving her a bit of a haughty appearance.

But she wasn't haughty; far from it, in fact, she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, if you happened to be on her good side, that is, which Draco wasn't.

But she was perfect, in every way, no one could argue it. And because she was, and because Draco could get anything he wanted, he wanted her. Fancy that, Draco Malfoy pining for the one girl at Hogwarts he couldn't have.

Just when he had become such a nancy boy, Draco didn't know. All he knew was that he had to have her.

He took a few steps closer, leaving against a tree while contemplating walking up to her and snogging her on the spot.

She kicked her shoes off, cooling her toes in the waters of the lake from the near-summer heat. He had to do something. In just a few weeks school would be done with, and he would, most likely, never see her again…

Malfoy straightened, fully intending to march down there and declare his undying love for her passionately until…

Until _he _walked over…pitiful, really…the one thing Weasley had that he wanted. The one thing he'd beaten him to…the one girl that couldn't be won over by money, or bought by his father's threats…

Draco wished for a second that Hermione Granger was just as superficial as the rest, but stopped quickly, for that was what he liked about her the most…

His eyes narrowed instinctively as Weasley wrapped an arm around his secret love and kissed her on the cheek.

Malfoy sighed and started to turn, stealing one more glance at the Gryffindor Goddess. With reluctant feet and a heavy heart, Draco made his way back into the castle and towards the Slytherin Common Room. 

_I'll have you tonight, love…_He vowed silently. _And every night, in my dreams…___

Whatcha think? Review please, as always. And **_DON'T _**ask me if there's going to be a sequel or anything. I have discovered that I can't carry on a story, so I'm making everything a one-shot from now on J!


	2. Love of the Evil

He was standing outside, who wouldn't be on a day like this? It was gorgeous, and would have been sweltering hot had it not been for the presence of the cool spring breeze.

He was standing, leaning against an oak tree, not far from where Ginny was. He was mostly covered in the shadows of the tree, but the few rays of light that managed to grace his skin made him appear nothing but ethereal.

Ginny was suddenly filled with a sudden longing for him. To reach out and touch him would be heaven. She couldn't touch him though. She could never be with him. He wasn't what anyone would call "her type". Meaning he was rich, powerful, and no doubt incredibly evil.

She followed the trail that led from his eyes to—

To her. Ginny felt a surge of jealously flare up inside of her. Followed by an immense wave of guilt. Merlin knows she loved Hermione, but how could she not realize that Malfoy was head over heels for her? She was too caught up in Ginny's brother. The thought of them together was cute and sickening to Ginny all at the same time. It made her happy that her brother was happy…it was just…

Hermione was all about Ron, and damn the rest of the world. She should be so lucky as to have someone like Malfoy pining for her.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the steps that led up to the castle. She watched as Malfoy slowly turned away, looked back once more and headed up for the school.

How ironic. Malfoy in love with Hermione and Ginny in love with Malfoy. Ginny held her breath as the object of her every desires walked passed her.

**Come on…it's _not _too late…**

"Malfoy." She barely heard herself say the name, but the boy stopped and turned around to face her. Ginny stood and closed the gap between them. "Maybe…sometime this summer we could…I dunno…hang out or something, you know? I mean before…" Ginny let the sentence die in the air and watched Malfoy's face.

He didn't laugh. He didn't smirk, or scorn, or do anything characteristically Malfoyish. He simply looked at Ginny, glanced down to the lake and replied: "I don't think so, Weasley…thanks for the offer though."

Ginny nodded in a haze as Malfoy departed. She wandered around the grounds for awhile, not aware of where her feet were taking her or what she was doing until there was a scream and Ginny was splashed with water.

"Ginny!"

"Ginny! What the bloody hell did you do that for!" Her brother asked her wildly. Ginny looked from him to Hermione, who was trying to use the giant rocks to pull herself out of the lake.

He hit the water two split seconds later.

* * *

Well…Ginny was a bit P.Oed, you think? I know I said there wasn't going to be a sequel to this, but this is it, just because a long time ago I thought it would be ironic if a Gryffindor was pining for a Slytherin who was pining for a Gryffindor. Ta ta then 


	3. Another Chance

"Hey, Granger," he raised his eyebrows upon examining her. "Bit of trouble at the lake?"

Hermione seemed to be struggling to keep her cool. "Ginny pushed me in," she attempted a smile, to show her adversary that it was all in good fun, but she read the look on his face as he straightened. He looked severely…_interested_.

"Did she now? Isn't that interesting…"

"She pushed Ron in too," she added. "I was just going to get dried off before supper," she didn't know why she was talking to him.

"Probably the best idea," he smirked. "What did you do to the Weasley?"

It took Hermione a second to catch what he meant, and when she did she frowned. "We don't _all _feel the need for revenge, Malfoy. Some of us are better than that."

She eyed him haughtily as she walked passed him, stopping only when he called out her name. She spun around. "What?"

He walked up to her quickly, making many different expressions at once. "I…uh, that is to say…Merlin," he growled at his lack of speech abilities.

"Malfoy," he looked into her eyes and found understanding and pity. She placed a hand on his shoulder softly. "I know it's hard…with the war and all…which is why…plus I mean...I'm with _Ron_ and…" she sighed. "You know how it feels to not be able to have someone that you want," she stated.

He stood silent, as if made of stone. Hermione could see she needed to further elaborate.

"I mean…_you_ know how it feels so…why let someone else go through that?" They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and Draco nodded.

Hermione turned and began to walk away once more.

"Where—"

"Library," she called back.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Ginny searched for the book she needed for her essay and found it on the top shelf. Sighing at her bad luck, she jumped up. She didn't get the book. She did, however, manag to knock off four other ones, one of which slammed down unto her head. She rubbed it and glanced to the ground at the assaulting book, thanking Merlin that it had been relatively thin.

Her head began to throb, and she clutched it with one hand as she jumped once more. Knocking two more books down. She dodged to the side as they fell.

When she discovered they also were not the book she wanted, she growled in frustration and kicked the bookshelf. "Bloody piece of stupid—" kick "Pince put the stupid" kick "book on the stupid" kick "_highest shelf_!" She kicked it harder this time, causing even more books to fall down around her. When she was sure Pince wasn't aware of the commotion, she looked up. The last book that remained on the shelf sat staring at her: Most Potente Potions. "ARGH!"

"Having trouble?"

Ginny spun around, attempting to calm herself. The humiliation from earlier and complete hopelessness that plagued her attacked her mind once again, and she found herself struggling to keep tears from her eyes. She was in love with Malfoy, who had already turned her away, she couldn't get her stupid essay done, and now he found her here, is a mess of books, taking out her frustration on a helpless bookshelf.

All of the frustration and desperation she felt flooded up to her throat. "The bloody book," she stated softly, pointing helplessly at the top shelf. She saw the book in front of her, in Malfoy's hand, and tears filled her eyes so much she could barely even read the title. "Thank you."

He lifted her chin, examining her. "Calm down then. It's just a book," he soothed her upon seeing her tear-filled eyes; but he knew why the tears were there. He began to walk away and turned back casually, walking over to her once more. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell; the books replaced themselves save the one in Ginny's limp grasp. "Say, I thought on it and I decided, what harm could it do? I mean…things _are _going to change…but that doesn't mean that we can't keep them normal until they do…" he suggested.

Ginny gave him a weak smile and met his gaze. "Things have already changed," she noted.

He followed her back to her table and sat down, giving her a pointer for her essay. He watched her as she wrote, the both of them silent, until boredom took him and he decided to say it after all.

"Saw what you did to Granger," he stated. Ginny looked up, an alarmed look passing across her face. "Good job," he smirked.

Ginny gave him a dazzling smile, looking down to her essay then back to his eyes. "Things have changed _a lot_."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

For a one-shot this thing sure does have a few chapters…hmm…but this is definitely the end of this one, I've got other stuff to work on. Just thought I'd pull a happy ending with hope for the both of them.


End file.
